Algo nuevo en nuestras vidas
Algo Nuevo en nuestras vidas es el primer capítulo transmitido y por lo tanto estreno de la serie de La WB Charmed. Resumen Reunidas en la casa de su infancia, un trío de hermanas, Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell descubren que son brujas. Lo que no saben que sus nuevos poderes significa que ahora son presa de las fuerzas del mal. Personajes 1x01-Prue.jpg|Prue Halliwell 1x01-Piper.jpg|Piper Halliwell 1x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 1x01-Andy.jpg|Andy Truedau 1x01-Darryl.jpg|Darryl Morris JeremyAthame.jpg|Jeremy Burns 1x01_Roger_03.jpg|Roger 1x01_Chef_Moore.jpg|Chef Moore SerenaPerform2.jpg|Serena Fredrick 1x01-Kit.jpg|Kit 1x01Nurse.png|Enfermera atendiendo a Andy y Prue 1x01Pharmacist.png|Farmaceuta NewsReporter.png|Reportera Notas Mágicas 'Libro de las sombras' Los tres elementos esenciales de la magia La noche en la que las hermanas descubrieron el Libro de las sombras, Phoebe mencionó que había leido algo sobre los tres elementos esenciales de la magia. Esos eran: El tiempo, el sentimiento, y las fases de la luna. Eso siginfica que a la media noche de luna llena es el momento mas poderoso para las brujas, especialmente para hacer grandes obras mágicas'' (por ejemplo, invocar sus poderes). Las brujas que se reúnen con sus poderes unidos son más fuertes.'' ''Melinda Warren en el libro de las sombras.]]La noche en que Phoebe regresó de Nueva York e invoca los poderes de ella y sus hermanas, pasa la noche leyendo el Libro de las Sombras. A la mañana siguiente, ella mencionó a Piper, que había leído acerca de Melinda Warren y que practica tres poderes. Podía mover objetos con la mente, detener el tiempo, y ver el futuro. Phoebe también mencionó cómo Melinda juró que no habría un grupo de brujas hermanas, descendientes de su linaje, llamado a las Hechiceras que vencería a todos los males. 'Hechizos' Dominus Trinus Este hechizo invoca los poderes de las hermanas Halliwell y las hace las Hechiceras. Phoebe lee el hechizo después de que encontró el Libro de las Sombras en un baúl en el ático. :''Oye las palabras de las brujas. :Los secretos que ocultamos en la noche. :Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí. :Se reclama la gran obra de la magia. :Esta noche y a esta hora. :Invoco al antiguo poder. :Trae tus poderes a nosotras, hermanas las tres! :Queremos el poder. :Danos el poder. ''Para pereder un amor para siempre Un ritual que fue utilizado por Piper Halliwell para destruir Jeremy. Fracasó, presumiblemente debido a que Jeremy era un brujo.Sin embargo, le hace daño al hacer crecer espinas a través de su piel desde el interior. Esto se debió a que Piper, había reforzado el ritual hechando las rosas que Jeremy le había dado, en el asiento. El hechizo es el siguiente: :''Tu amor se marchitará y partirá :De mi vida y mi corazón. :Déjame, Jeremy, Y vete para siempre. ''Hechizo de protección de Serena Fredrick diciendo el hechizo]]Una bruja llamada Serena Fredrick lanzó un hechizo de protección que pidió al Anciano de la Tierra, la Luna y el Sol para protegerla a ella ya su altar, aunque no funcionó. Ella murió segundos después de hacer su hechizo por Jeremy Burns para obtener su poder de Pyrokinesis. El hechizo es el siguiente: :''Auger de gomay :Anciano de las profundidades de la tierra, :Amo de la luna y el sol. :Te protejo a mi manera Wicca, :Aquí en mi circulo redondo, :Pidiendo que protejas este espacio, :Y ofrezco aquí abajo tu fuerza solar. ''Hechizo del poder de tres matan a Jeremy el hechizo del poder de tres]]Las Hechiceras utilizan este hechizo para vencer a Jeremy Burns, ex-novio de Piper. Después de que se trató de matarlo con un ritual, Phoebe tuvo una visión en la que vio a Jeremy seguía vivo. Corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada de seguridad, Jeremy fue capaz de atraparlas en el ático, en un círculo de fuego. Recordando el mensaje de su madre en la parte posterior de la ouija, las hermanas lanzaron este hechizo para vencerlo: :''El Pder de Tres nos hará libres! :El Pder de Tres nos hará libres!''' :El Pder de Tres nos hará libres!''' 'Poderes' * Aerokinesis: 'Utilizado por Jeremy para crear un vórtice alrededor de las hermanas. * 'Inmovilización molecular: 'Priemr poder de Piper. Lo utiliza para congelar al Chef Moore y a Jeremy. * 'Premonición: 'Priemr poder de Phoebe. Lo utiliza cuando viajaba en su bicicleta y cuando estaba tocando el caldero. * 'Psychokinesis: ''Utilizado por Jeremy para mover los muebles que bloqueaba la puerta.'' * Pyrokinesis: ''Utilizado por Serena Fredrick para encender sus velas, después por Jeremy para revelarle a Piper que es un brujo y luego a atacar a las hermanas.'' * Telekinesis'': Primer poder de Prue. Lo utiliza para mover la crema para el café, pexplotar la pluma de su jefe, casi estrangular a su jefe, tirar todos los medicamentos de sus gabinetes en la farmacia y para atacar a Jeremy.'' * Telematerialization'': Prue usa este poder de teletransportarse crema en su café.'' * Manipulación de voz'': Utilizado por Jeremy cuando ataca a Piper y luego otra vez cuando ataca a las tres hermanas.'' 'Terminos' ; Piper, Prue y Phoebe.]] * Las Heciceras: Un trío de brujas hermanas, las bruajas buenos más poderosas que el mundo haya conocido. * El Poder de Tres: El poder universal de las Hechiceras. * Bruja: Un practicante de magia o brujería. Pueden ser hombres o mujeres, buenos o malos. * Brujo: Una bruja que traicionó al Consejo Wicca y mata brujas buenas para obtener sus poderes. * Demonio: Un ser mágico motivado por el mal. Matan inocentes, brujas y otros seres mágicos, tanto buenos como malos. 'Artefactos' * LaTabla Ouija: es un dispositivo utilizado para comunicarse con el mundo espiritual. La junta explicado "ático", que conducen Phoebe Halliwell para encontrar el Libro de las sombras. Lamadre de las hermanas, Patty Halliwell, escribió una inscripción en la parte posterior del tablero del alcohol antes de morir para decir a las hermanas que el "Poder de los Tres, las hará libres." * El Libro de las sombras: Es el libro mágico de la familia Halliwell. Además de los hechizos y recetas de pociones, el Libro de las Sombras contiene información sobre los brujos, demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales. Fue creado por su antecesora, Melinda Warren y fue transmitido a cada generación. Phoebe lencontró el libro en un baúl en el desván. * Athame: es un cuchillo de doble filo ceremonial. Las Brujas utilizan athames en su práctica diaria y los rituales para mandar energías directas. Los Brujos generalmente usan athames para matar brujas con el fin de obtener sus poderes. Spirit-Board.jpg|La Ouija Titlepage.jpg|Página principal del Libro de las sombras JeremyAttack1.jpg|Jeremy usando su Athame Seres Seres Mágicos *'Jeremy' *'Serena Fredrick' Mortales *'Andy Trudeau' *'Darryl Morris' Notas y Curiosidades * Durante el rodaje de los primeros episodios, Shannen Doherty estaba muy enferma. Esto explica por qué en los primeros episodios, Prue se veía muy pálida y cansado. Es sobre todo muy visible en este episodio, así como los episodios Brujo de sueños and Gracias por no cambiar, que fueron los primeros 3 episodios filmados (los 6 primeros episodios de la serie no se lanzaron al aire al orden de la producción). * En la entrevista 'The Women Of Charmed' E. Duke Vincent afirma qie Charmed tuvo el mayor estreno en la historia de la cadena de televisión WB. * Cuando Prue le dice a Piper que es demasiado duro con Phoebe, Prue dice Phoebe no tiene visión, no tiene sentido del futuro, lo que esirónico, debido a Phoebe recibe el don de la Premonición. * Cuando las hermanas están en la casa durante el corte de energía, Prue dice que es perfectamente segura y Piper la regaña diciéndole "en las películas de terror, la primera en decir eso es la primera en morir." Irónicamente, Prue sería la primer hermana en morir. * En el piloto no emitido, después de que Piper dice "la abuela no era una bruja, y hasta donde sabemos no lo era mamá", Phoebe dice: "No estoy de acuerdo sobre la abuela". Esta es una referencia a lo estricto y directo que es su abuela. Sin embargo, esta línea se ha omitido en el primer episodio real. * Cuando Prue utilizó por primera vez su poder de telequinesis, no lo hizo entrecerrando los ojos o la onda de la mano, ella se limitó a preguntar '¿dónde está la crema? ", Que hizo que el contenedor crema se moviera a ella por sí misma, y" transportó "la crema en su café . Este es el único momento en que Prue usa Telematerialización en el programa. * Aunque se pensaba que Prue no podía canalizar su poder de Telekinesis a través de sus manos hasta que en la Temporada 1, en el capítulo El lado ciego. Se muestra en este episodio que ella se canaliza a través de sus manos aprieta la corbata de Roger alrededor de su garganta. Sin embargo, esto todavía está en las primeras etapas tempramentales de sus poderes. * Eric Scott Woods estaba incómodo con decir "puta" en el show. Por lo tanto, el equipo de sonido mezcló la palabra con voces de diferente actores. Jeremy dice la palabra tres veces a lo largo del episodio, si te das cuenta, cada vez suena exactamente igual. * La secuencia con las chicas con un asiento para maldecir a Jeremy y los segundos corriendo a la casa para vengar a sí mismo es una reminiscencia de la secuencia utilizada en la película Las brujas de Eastwick. En esa película, las chicas maldijo el personaje de Jack Nicholson, que vino corriendo hacia atrás (en el coche), herido por el hechizo de las brujas con un asiento mágico. A continuación, les persigue en torno a su mansión y los atrapa en su cocina donde hacían sus pociones y hechizos. Él usa telekinesis y vientos fuertes (como Jeremy) arrinconar a las brujas, y luego rodea a las chicas con fuego (como en el episodio piloto). Después de eso, los cambios de Nicholson personaje en un poderoso demonio que explota al final, cuando las brujas quemar el obturador mientras se desplomó juntos. * Piper tiene un Jeep azul con la placa 3B583Y8. * El coche que golpea a los patinadores en premonición de Phoebe tiene la matrícula: 2551723. * Phoebe salva los primeros dos inocentes (skaters) en la serie de ser golpeado por un carro. * Este es el mayor episodio de Charmed nominal en toda la serie. * Originalmente, Shannen Doherty iba por el papel de Piper, y Holly Marie Combs iba a intrerpretar a Prue. * En este episodio, se afirma que Melinda Warren fue quemada en la hoguera durante los Juicios de las brujas de Salem. Esto es realmente un error histórico, pues la gente cree que las brujas en 1693 fueron ahorcadas o ahogadas. El período de la historia donde la gente perseguida como brujas fueron quemados se les conoce como los tiempos de combustión. * Los tres elementos esenciales de la magia;el tiempo, el sentimiento y las fases de la luna, se menciona por primera vez y nunca se menciona de nuevo posteriormente. * El apartamento de Serena Fredrick en El Talmadge aparecería más adelante en otra vez en Gracias por no cambiar como la suite de Victor en el Hotel Beaumark. * Piper fue la primera que se muestra en la cámara en este primer episodio y la última en aparecer en el último episodio Forever Charmed. * Prue es la primer hermana en utilizar su magia en el show, ella hace que la pluma de Roger explote en su bolsillo. * Phoebe es la primera de las Hechiceras en lanzar un hechizo, y ese es el hechizo de invocación, que les da sus poderes completamente. * Este es el único episodio donde las hermanas dicen un hechizo para vencer a un hechicero sin que él en esté con ellas. * La primera línea hablada en la serie era de una bruja con su gata diciendo "aquí nena, vamos nena". * Este es el primer hechizo que las hermanas usan juntas para deshacerse de un brujo - "Tu amor se marchitará y partirá De mi vida y mi corazón.' Déjame, Jeremy, Y vete para siempre.". * El primer hechizo de la serie se lleva a cabo por Serena Fredrick - "''Auger de gomay Anciano de las profundidades de la tierra, Amo del sol y la luna. Te protejo a mi manera Wicca, Aquí en mi circulo redondo, Pidiendo que protejas este espacio, ''Y ofrezco aquí abajo tu fuerza solar. * En el piloto original (no emitido), Phoebe fue interpretada por Lori Rom. Por razones personales abandonó la serie y fue reemplazada por Alyssa Milano. * Cuando Piper pide a la Ouija si Prue va a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no sea ella misma este año, la Ouija empieza a explicar "Attic", pero se detiene después de "A", este podría ser el tablero respondiendo a la pregunta de Piper también por el hecho de que Prue se eventualmente duerme con Andy Trudeau durante la temporada 1, cuyas iniciales son AT Las referencias a otras películas, libros, mitología, etc * Cuando Phoebe y sus hermanas bajan por las escaleras después de que ella volvió a despertar sus poderes, ella dice: "Bueno, mi cabeza daba vueltas alrededor y vomité sopa de guisantes". Esta es una referencia a la película de los 70 de terror "El Exorcista", donde la niña, que está poseído por los demonios, vomita sopa de guisantes. * El título de este episodio hace referencia a un verso en la obra de William Shakespeare "Macbeth": "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes". El final de la Temporada 7 ''Something Wicca This Way Goes...? es también una referencia de lo anterior. También puede hacer referencia a la novela de Ray Bradbury "Something Wicked This Way Comes" y la película de 1983 "Something Wicked This Way Comes", protagonizada por Jonathan Pryce. * Phoebe hace referencia a "Chicken Little", cuando Piper le dice que debería haber sido la que le dijera a Prue que estaba regresando a la mansión. * Prue le dice a Piper Suiza cuando Piper le dice a Phoebe que vuelve a casa. Suiza es un importante mediador, al igual que Piper lo es. * Piper hace referencia a la serie infantil "Nancy Drew", ella dice: "Toma eso Nancy Drew", cuando Phoebe le está explicando a ella que son las Hechiceras. Errores * Mientras Piper mientras Piper se acerca a la puerta principal en la lluvia, el paraguas es negro con un solo anillo a su alrededor. Pero cuando entra en la casa, se cubre de flores. Esto es debido a la re-rodaje de las escenas del Episodio Piloto, que tuvo lugar unos meses después. * Cuando Piper se acerca corriendo a la casa después de que Jeremy las atacara, ella cierra la puerta delantera. Pero después de las hermanas utilizan el obturador y dicen el hechizo, Prue bajó corriendo las escaleras y abre la puerta frontal sin desbloquearla. * El periódico que Prue tiene en el final del episodio es el mismo de la película de la Sra. Doubtfire. * Jeremy se ve de pie en frente de la casa después de que Phoebe invocara los poderes de las hermanas. La iluminación puede ser visto en la ventana. Son las linternas de las hermanas. La escena corta a las hermanas que están llegando abajo. Esto es porque la escena de Jeremy en frente de la casa se cortó de manera diferente en el Episodio Piloto, en la que vemos por primera vez a las hermanas que bajan y miran a través de la sala de estar con sus linternas. Entonces vemos Jeremy de pie delante de la mansión. * Darryl menciona que Kit había arañando gente toda la noche. En una escena de asesinato / investigación, Kit habría sido contenida y, posiblemente, para examinar las pruebas y no la dejaron libre para vagar por el lugar del crimen. Titulos Internacionales Musica *''How Soon Is Now?'' de Love Spit Love Galeria Charmed101_530.jpg PhoebeDiscoversBook.gif Charmed-ad-pilot.jpg Swtwc-bts-11.png Comillas :Prue:' Piper, esa chica no tiene visión. Ni sentido del futuro. :'Piper:' Realmete, pienso que Phoebe tiene solución. :'Prue:' Mientras no vuelva por aquí, supongo que son buenas noticias. :'Andy:' Deja que te pregunte algo. ¿ Crees en los ovnis? :'Darryl: Diablos, no. :Andy:' Yo tampoco. ¿ Pero crees que hay gente que sí que cree en los ovnis? :'Darryl:' Sí, pero pienso que están locos. :(Piper y Phoebe jugegan con su vieja Ouija)'' :Phoebe: He olvidado tu pregunta. :Piper: Pregunté si Prue se va a acostar con alguien más que ella misma este año. :Phoebe: ¡Qué asco! (en voz baja) Por favor, di que sí. :(Hay un fuerte trueno y se va la luz.) :(Piper camina hacia la puerta. Prue la está siguiendo.) :Prue: '''¿ No creen que exageran? Aquí estamos perfectamente seguras. :Piper:' No digas eso. En las peliculas de terror, la que dice eso es la primera en morir. :'Phoebe:' Según el Libro de las Sombras, uno de nuestros ancestros fue una bruja llamada Melinda Warren. :'Piper:' Y tenemos un primo borracho y una tía maniaca, y un padre invisible. :'Prue:Voy a llamar a la policía. :Piper: ¿Y decirles que somos brujas? ¿ Que un monstruo de poderes extraordinarios quiere matarnos? Y si viniera la policia no podrían con Jeremy, y nosotras iríamos después. :(en la farmacia, Phoebe está tratando de demostrar que el poder de Prue está ligado a sus emociones) :(Prue sólo telequinéticamente acercó un frasco de aspirinas en sus manos.) :Phoebe: Mueves cosas cuando te enfadas. :Prue: Es ridículo. Creía que te diste con el brazo, no con la cabeza. :Phoebe: ¿No me crees? :Prue: ¡Claro que no te creo! :Phoebe: (burlandose) Roger. :(El resto de las botellas de aspirina caen de los estantes.) :Phoebe: Vamos a hablar de papá a ver qué pasa. :Prue: Está muerto, Phoebe. :Phoebe: No, se ha ido a Nueva York y está pero que muy vivo. :Prue: No para mí. Murió el día que dejó a mamá. :Phoebe: ¿ De qué hablas? Siempre te ha tocado la fibra sensible. Te enfada que viva, te enfada que intenté encontrarlo, y te enfada que yo haya vuelto. :(Prue se pone muy molesta.) :Phoebe: (continuia) Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá! :(odos los productos a lo largo del pasillo vuelan de los estantes) :Prue:' Phoebe, yo no tengo poderes especiales.. ¿Dónde está la crema? (''la crema se mueve) :'Phoebe: '¿ De verdad? Eso me ha parecido muy especial.